Her over me
by magic-munchies
Summary: Sometimes you do do really dumb things....SMacked. Finished for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I apologise for this, I am feeling very annoyed today, I love making Peyton look like a bitch! Even if Mac is 100 out of character! Boston Legal crossover later but you don't have to watch the show to understand! **

**Stella's POV**

I was walking towards the empty elevator cart when a familiar English voice called out "Stella! Wait up," I looked around to see Peyton Driscoll scuttling up to me, she hopped in next to me,

I felt myself saying "Whatever," It was my day off tomorrow and I was fantasizing about what I was going to do, maybe I'd go see a movie, go shopping hell stay at home at watch tv all day. I didn't care. My thoughts were interrupted by the other woman's voice which sounded very irate,

"Stella, I was meaning to ask you this for ages but never got the chance,"

"Yeah, sure fire away," I replied wondering why Peyton was pissed off,

"What is it between you and Mac?" Peyton asked pursing her lips,

I snorted, She was jealous of Mac and I, "Nothing, We are just friends, honest," I said,

"You think this is funny you little bitch!" Peyton screamed at me "You stare at him like a fucking horny teenager staring at their crush, MAC IS MINE!"

I stepped back, Not easy in a lift, What was this chick on?, "Look Mac is my best friend, I would never dream of being anything more, You and Mac are great together," Actually that was lie, I think about Mac and I being 'together' a lot, Peyton seemed to think I was lying

"STOP LYING! You are always looking for his attention," Peyton was really angry, I had no idea-Maybe she was PMS-ing I asked her that subconsciously and she slapped me hard across my face,

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" I said grabbing her arms but she started scratching! I hadn't been in a cat fight since Form 3 and I wasn't about to start now I tried to push her off but Peyton Driscoll was biting and scratching any part of me she could get her teeth, or nails-or should I say claws they were so damn sharp! By now she had me on floor and the elevator door opened we rolled out, I swore all my hair had been pulled out! In between biting me everywhere she could she was insulting me

"Crazy Bitch, Man stealer, Pig, Asshole" Came up a lot. I was just saying over and over again,

"Get off me, stop it, Peace!" To no prevail. I had just about pushed her off me when a pair of strong hands pulled the English woman off me,

"What the hell are you two doing?" Mac Taylor asked,

"Peyton att…." I begun but she cut me off,

"That crazy one, I only wanted to ask her something and she pouched on me and starting ripping me up, She's a nutcase!" Peyton said faking crying into Mac's shoulder,

"Stella is this true?" Mac asked

"No it isn't let me tell you what happene….." I begun again but once again was cut off by Peyton,

"DON'T LIE!" She screamed

"I'm not!" I yelled back

"Stella I have no choice, your suspended until further notice." Mac said

I stared at him, "What the…" I must have heard wrong,

"You heard me, get your stuff and get out, You attacked a colleague," Mac said pointing upstairs to where the crime lab was. He was really angry, I took the stairs, this wasn't happening, I was attacked, and I was the one who was suspended. I was furious and Peyton-she was a complete bitch! But I was most disappointed in Mac-He trusted Peyton over me, I was his 'best friend', his rock, his support but you Mr Taylor can get fucked. I don't care if I ever see your face again. I grabbed my stuff in a cardboard box like in the movies and headed downstairs, I passed Mac in the way out but ignored him. I took the time to finger Peyton though, It was the least I could do to stop myself slapping her smug face. I hailed a cab home and upon arrival I sat down played the first watch-able thing I saw, My Fair Lady, I had the DVD but couldn't be stuffed getting it out the cabinet so watched the Friday night feature film, It had only just started luckily and I opened a bottle of wine, I drunk it straight from the bottle, Some dribbled onto my white blouse, I couldn't give at all, It already had blood on it, my blood. I don't think Peyton had one scratch on her. I didn't fight back. I was angriest at Mac right now I could kill him. I drew my attention back to the screen and sang along adding my own words to match my anger,

Just you wait, Mac Taylor, just you wait!  
You'll be sorry, but your tears'll be to late!  
You'll be broke, and I'll have money;  
Will I help you? Don't be funny!  
Just you wait, Mac Taylor, just you wait!  
Just you wait, Mac Taylor, till you're sick,  
And you scream to fetch a doctor double-quick.  
I'll be off a second later And go straight to the the-ater!  
Oh ho ho, Mac Taylor, just you wait!  
Ooooooh Mac Taylor!  
Just you wait until we're swimmin' in the sea!  
Ooooooh Mac Taylor!  
And you get a cramp a little ways from me!  
When you yell you're going to drown I'll get dressed  
and go to town! Oh ho ho, Mac Taylor!  
Oh ho ho, ' Mac Taylor! Just you wait!  
One day I'll be famous! I'll be proper and prim;  
Go to St. James so often I will call it St. Jim!  
One evening the king will say:  
"Oh, Stella, old thing,  
I want all of England your praises to sing.  
Next week on the twentieth of May  
I proclaim Stella Bonasera Day!  
All the people will celebrate the glory of you  
And whatever you wish and want I gladly will do."  
"Thanks a lot, King" says I, in a manner well-bred;  
But all I want is Mac Taylor's 'ead!"   
"Done," says the King with a stroke.  
"Guard, run and bring in the bloke!"  
Then they'll march you, Mac Taylor to the wall;  
And the King will tell me: "Stella sound the call."  
As they lift their rifles higher, I'll shout:  
"Ready! Aim! Fire!"  
Oh ho ho, Mac Taylor,   
Down you'll go, Mac Taylor!  
Just you wait!

That let my anger out, I must be really trashed, I had drunk two whole bottles of wine, had watched My Fair Lady and then Bridget Jones, then Epic movie, It was three in the morning when I fell asleep watching Pirates of the Caribbean still on the couch, tv on and 100 pissed. I certainly didn't remember anything from then on.

I woke the next day at ten'o clock to the sound of my phone. My head was so sore I couldn't see but managed to stagger over to where it was and mumble into it

"Stella Bonasera, If this is Peyton Driscoll or Mac Taylor I'm hanging up now and you can get fucked,"

"Stella, I just heard what happened and we looked at the security cameras in the lift and totally believe you! Mac won't watch them, he is sticking by Peyton, stupid asshole! Danny, Hawkes, Adam, Sid, Don, Jane and I are all on strike and are prepared to hand in our notices," Lindsay said very fast. "Anyway, to fill you in Mac is now in a lot of shit! And is completely pissed it's very funny! He's swimming in paperwork now, We're all coming round now, Be at your place in 10 minutes-We are bringing the drink!" and with that hung up, I was very pleased, Mac was paying, the fucker, I got changed into track pants and a old hard rock t-shirt. The others arrived, they had all got changed into similar clothes and we cracked opened the beer and carried on watching movies. Starting with My Fair Lady, I was sure my new song would be a big hit.


	2. Mac's POV

**Mac's POV**

I couldn't believe it, Stella had attacked Peyton and blamed then lied about it. This was unbelievable, and now Lindsay, Danny, Sheldon, Sid, Don and Adam had all gone on strike, I was up to my neck in paper work, Everyone else wasn't talking to me, I asked someone what the hell was going on they said something about 'Picking a side' but that's all I got out of them, Every time Peyton or I goes near the coffee machine nearly everyone else butt's in front and has a coffee. The director wants to talk to me, he sounded furious. I understand, my whole team has either gone on strike or has been suspended. The only person who is talking to me is Peyton, I tried ringing Stella

"_Bonasera household, Lindsay Munroe speaking," Lindsay answered on the 5__th__ ring _

"Lindsay it's Mac could I talk to Stella?" I asked

I heard Stella ask "Who is it?" and Lindsay call back

"King of the fuckhead's." And then she hung up.

This was impossible to deal with. I had been called a 'Dickhead, Fucker, Son a bitch, Asshole, Wanker, Shithead, Faggot' and now King of the Fuckers. I had only fired someone because they attacked a co-worker. Lindsay had spat at me

"Look at the bloody security camera, That bitch you call a girlfriend attacked Stella and then lied to you! Very nice Mac, what a great friend you are, Stella is no was your best friend in the whole world, You treated her like dirt, What a nice guy NOT,"

Her words rang with me "Was your best friend," That hurt, but it was probably true. I decided to pluck up my courage and ring Stella's mobile, It rang, it rang again, it rang 6 more times and as was about to leave it she answered,

"Stella Bonasera," Cool as ice, it was chilling.

"Stella it's Mac," I said nervously

"Mac to be completely honest, Please fuck off and leave me alone, I don't ever want to see you or your fucking lying girlfriend ever again. So please leave me alone or I'm filing an harassment complaint, Get fucked" and with that the line went dead. I slumped in my chair, Peyton slid into my office and began to give me a back rub, I shooed her away, she looked annoyed,

"Mac don't make me angry, then no one will talk to you," She said before stalking off.

Great.

Now everyone hated me, I thought over what happened, It had looked like Stella had attacked Peyton, but now I thought about Stella had cuts and bite marks all over her, whereas Peyton came out unscathed, I remembered what Lindsay had said about the security video, I decided to check it out, I found the disk and played it, I watched in silence as Peyton screamed at Stella and then begun attacking her, I heard my voice say harshly

"Your suspended, get out!"

I also heard Stella try to tell me the truth, but I ignored her. I felt horrible but then furious, I stormed over to Peyton who recounting being 'attacked' by Stella,

"Then she started pulling my hair and tried to kill me!" She was saying to one of team,"

"Get up," I said

"Mac, sweetie what's the matter?" Peyton asked sickly sweet,

"You are the matter, you lied to me Peyton, made me lose the most important in my life right now and are you still expecting me to act like nothing happened? As Stella told me earlier today-Get fucked," With that I walked out, got into my car and drove to Stella's apartment, I was very nervous, I didn't know how she would react, But never the less I parked the SUV and took the stairs, I walked down the corridor and stopped, Taking a deep breath, I knocked. Stella answered, she was a mess, curly hair all over the place in a wild birds nest, huge hard rock t-shirt and baggy track pants. I could see her living room from the door, On the sofa was Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes, Don, Sid, Jane and Adam were on the floor and their was alcohol bottles everywhere, I could see they were watching Funny Face, Stella's complete Audrey Hepburn collection lay on top the DVD player. But I only looked for a couple of seconds when Stella snapped at me,

"What do you want Taylor?" she said harshly

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked, somewhat nervously, she looked furious,

"Yes, But not for long, I don't take pleasure in talking to assholes," She said stepping into the corridor, I looked down at my shoes took a deep breath,

"I owe you a massive apology," I begun, I looked at Stella she gave me a look which could only say damn right but still she wanted me to carry on, "I was wrong, I should have in closer and I was stupid, trusting Peyton over you. And I was wrong to suspend you and,"

"Shut up you ugly bugger! Your speaking gobbledygook! I've forgiven you already, Jeez all I had to do was see those puppy eyes," Stella said laughing, "I owe you an apology I shouldn't have said get fucked, I was extremely angry at the time I guess, angry with Peyton for lying, angry with you for suspending me and angry with myself for not slapping you, but hey learn from your mistakes," Stella came over a hugged me, "Also I hate being angry with you, and I missed you! Friends?" Offering her hand, I took it.

I couldn't believe this, Stella had been so angry just a few hours ago and now she was willing to forgive me? It was mad, but it was mad in a good way. Maybe I was drunk, Stella read my mind and explained,

"When you called me, I had just heard from Lindsay who said you were being an ass and that made me mad, But really I had all day to think and I just thought, you were doing what you thought was right, it wasn't right of course, but hey we all make mistakes, No hard feelings. Also Mac I knew you would go nowhere without me so I couldn't keep a grudge, come in," She opened the door and the others all ran out,

"Bye Stella,"

"See ya Stell,"

"Hasta la vista!"

I followed her into the living room, she moved over the bottles on the floor with her foot.

"Sit down," Her voice was icy, I certainly hadn't been expecting this…


	3. turd

**A/N- Sorry about chapter two it's kind of crap…..****I wrote this at 2am, so it's kind of bluegh! Boston Legal next chapter…possibly, though maybe chapter 5 **

**Stella's POV**

I looked down at Mac, I was furious, I hadn't wanted the others to hear me, so I acted forgiving, I felt like yelling but I didn't, I learned from my teachers being calm is scarier,

"Why did you believe Peyton over me? I've known you for over a decade now and you trust me more then anyone else. I used to feel the same, not anymore after last night. You don't understand how gutted I was after that, I could have murdered you." I said slowly,

"You have a right to be angry," Mac said, that's when I noticed a tear on his cheek, I haven't seen Mac cry very much, Shhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, this was not good! But I have to tell him this,

"Mac, you know Boston PD asked if I wanted to do a year working over there while one of their officers is on maternity leave, I'm accepting, It's only temporary, It's all sorted, I leave Monday week, I've found a place to rent."

Mac stared at me, he looked hurt, I carried on, "I need a break, I'm very hurt, Time heals, In a year we should be fine again, But I need time-out,"

Mac nodded, I knew he understood, In a way I felt sorry for the poor bloke, but my hard ways took over, he deserved it, In my mind he was still a bastard.


	4. Alanness

**A/N-Alan Shore called to**** me, so I made another Stella POV….Yay Alaness! he rocks my world! **

**Stella's POV- **

Here I am Boston, where no one knows my name, No I lie, actually a few people know my name, But anyway about my rented apartment, I hate to say it but it's nicer than my apartment sadly, I walk in and put my bags down on the bed and look around, its really big twice as big as my place, The owner was over in Europe for 18 months, so it was still fully furnished, I unpacked my clothes and toiletries, I needed a shower, a long shower, which turned out to be a good 20 minutes longer than I intended, all my life I've lived in New York never leaving for more than three months, So this was brand new to me and I was trying to make in dawn in me, I wasn't in NY! I got out the shower when I heard someone knocking on the door,

"Be there in a minute," I called and quickly wrapped a towel around myself, before hurrying to the door, Opening it I saw a tall man, with brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a suit, He offered his hand,

"Alan Shore, Single and your temporary next door neighbour, I see I caught you at a bad time," He said in calm voice, I took his hand,

"Stella Bonasera, also single," Shiiit Stella, I'm flirting with the guy already. He's probably married and has children, No mustn't think all men are scum's, just a few. "Want to come in?" I asked, Alan nodded and stepped into the apartment, "I'll be back soon," I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a emerald green top, When I entered Alan was looking at the picture of my 'family', Lindsay, Danny, Sid, Hawkes, Flack and yes Mac. Alan looked at me,

"Your siblings?"

"My best friends," I said, "I'm a CSI for NYPD their my colleges, Well now it's the Boston police department, "I said standing next to him, "And you what is your story Mr Shore?"

"I'm a lawyer, for Crane-Poole and Schmitt," He said quietly,

"Crane as in Denny Crane?" I asked, I'd heard the name before, big lawyer,

"The very same," Alan said nodding,

"Would you like a drink?" I asked trying to be hospitable, "You name it I've probably got it, Quite sad really,"

"Whatever your having," Alan said,

"Green tea?" I asked,

"Do you have earl grey?" He asked,

"Sure, I have virtually every kind of tea they make, Addiction of mine," I replied,

Alan smiled, I bustled into the kitchen and put some water in the kettle, Grabbing some tea-bags from the pantry I grabbed two mugs, one had a cat on it, the other some fish on it and placed the tea bags in them, The water boiled and I came out steaming up's of tea. We sat down on the cracked leather couches, We talked for ages, I haven't talked to anyone like this. It was lovely, just to talk not about work, or relationships just random stuff, We stopped when we looked at the clock, it was getting late, I had work tomorrow so did Alan, we bid each other farewell, and he went next door, We were going out for dinner on Wednesday, Smiling I put on my pyjama's at least I had a friend, Climbing into the massive bed I fell asleep very quickly.

**A/N-Sorry I'm very busy of late so this is short! I hate short chapters! But I will definitely update soon! **** Thank you for the lovely reviews! They made my day! So keep me happy and review! **


	5. IM, rain, hangovers, love

**A/N****-Hola! Another chapters fulla's! Took long enough-V.Busy. Song by Kelly Clarkson-wrong gender-but I won't breach any copyrights by changing it! I love Ryan Adams! About the Christmas talk- Get into the spirit early **

**Mac's POV-**

I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you

I'm lying on my bed, it's two in the afternoon-I've called in sick, I am sick, buts it's my fault that I have a massive hangover. It's been a month since Stella left. I'm a bit of a wreck, I haven't drunk this much for years, if not decades. But at least it meant a day to wallow in self-pity, that's unlike me but every now and then its fine. If there was an award for biggest moron on the planet-I would win out right no problem. It's kind of funny how you really appreciate something or someone once it's gone. Of course Stella was only gone for a year, but knowing Stella she would still be very annoyed at me upon her return. I really was king of the dickheads! Getting up from my bed-I checked my e-mails, 1 new message, I clicked on it probably from some random loony saying some relative of mine had died and that I was going to get five million dollars, some shit like that. Nothing interesting-some random chain letter with a video of some dogs doing crazy stuff. I signed onto IM, I was seeing who was online, Stella was online-I won't dare talk to her, Call me coward but I think she could probably bite my head off through the computer, But I was surprised when a box popped up,

**Stellaisperfect**Thought you could avoid me……

**MacTaylor007: **Huh?

**Stellaisperfect:**Don't worry….

**MacTaylor007:**How's Boston?

**Stellaisperfect:** Fab…and Ny

**MacTaylor007: **Boring…..

**Stellaisperfect:** Hmmmmm….the city that never sleeps-boring

**MacTaylor007** Well life is pretty dull without a certain person around….

**Stellaisperfect: **Oooh my heart bleeds

**MacTaylor007:** It should do

**Stellaisperfect**: Haven't you heard of sarcasm

**MacTaylor007:** What's that?

**Stellaisperfect**: I thought you were meant to be smart?

**MacTaylor007:** So you don't hate me?

**Stellaisperfect**: Duh :P

Mac raised his eyebrow-What was up with Stella? She was very merry…

**MacTaylor007:** So whats your place like?

**Stellaisperfect**: Sad to say nicer than my other place…shame it's not mine.

**MacTaylor007:** So that's why your so happy? I mean just a couple of weeks ago you hated my guts.

**Stellaisperfect:** Time heals all wounds, also being as I'm not spinstering my time away now it's all good.

**MacTaylor007:** Your dating?!

**Stellaisperfect**: Um yeah…his name is Alan-He's my next door neighbour

**MacTaylor007:** That's weird, Almost as soon as I break up you start going out with someone

**Stellaisperfect:** Hehe :P Anyway, when you over to see me you must meet him

**MacTaylor007**:So I'm coming over…that will mean a holiday, I hate those

**Stellaisperfect:** Shut up, you are coming over-Christmas it's tradition, you always come over at Christmas time, what makes this year different? Oh I better go! See you at Christmas-You better come…

Stellaisperfect has signed off

I looked out the window, It was raining to match my mood. I felt so happy when I was talking to her, like old times. Stella always made my day (well not recently). It's dawned on me-I think I love Stella Bonasera, But there's some setbacks-One, She hates me, Two, She's not single. Not a combo, At least one of us is happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Another Stella POV-Alan and the Boston legal folks will keep me happy ********! Sorry about the delay-Marian Keyes books are seriously addicting also I haven't had that much writing time…**

I'm lying in bed, feeling strangely melancholy, which is odd as I have a gorgeous man next to me, Alan and I have been dating for nearly the whole time I have been in Boston which is two months-time flies when your having fun! I remember going out to dinner with him, it was three days after we spent that time talking-It was a Chinese restaurant, The charming Asian couple who owned the place obviously knew Alan well, We finished our dinner and walked to the door's of our apartments, suddenly we found ourselves in each others arm's kissing frantically. My relationship with Alan is great, I had forgotten how nice it is to have someone, But I've realised I've given my heart to the man I spend my evening's I'm not with Alan IMing-Mac Taylor, I couldn't believe it, Even though when we departed ways there was enough ice between us to make to make a rink, I am completely in love with him-The best thing is, Because it's November going on December I see him in less than a month, Alan is in LA with his family for two weeks, so Mac's with me for Christmas and I'm over in NY for New Years. Alan stirred beside me, I kissed his cheek and promptly fell asleep

_The next morning:_

I was up the next morning, making breakfast, wearing Alan's shirt, I was just fishing my toast out the toaster-which hated me, when his arms wrapped themselves around me, I kissed him softly on the lips before getting her toast, Alan got some muesli and we sat down around my breakfast table,

"Looking forward to tonight?" I asked Alan-he had invited me to a ball thing evening tonight, Something about supporting breast cancer, Finally I would meet his colleagues I had heard so much about,

"Not really, I'd rather be with you-alone," He said, "But anyway, life goes on,"

I smiled, "Don't worry Alan, you'll make me proud," I said quietly,

"You better look fabulous," He said, "Of course you will but I'm just warning you,"

"I'll try…" I mock whined, "Oh hi Nina!" Looking down I saw a fluffy, tort-shell cat come in, She belonged to the owner of the apartment and was fat, lazy and extremely greedy-But maybe that was because I had always hated cats-they hated me so why not hate them back?

We got ready and left for work. Work is ass at the moment, All the 'interesting' cases are assigned to the others, I haven't really had a chance to prove my skill. My predecessor was apparently a lot nicer than me so I get shit from everyone, The lab here was very different to New York- here nearly everyone was middle aged, balding (even the women), married and had children, Break time was always about children, First day of work, Heather (one of my colleges) and I had a rather awkward conversation,

"So Stella do you have children? Heather asked smiling at me,

I returned the smile and replied, "No I don't sorry,"

Heather asked another question, "Are you married?"

"Same as previous," I sighed

She pressed on, "Seeing anyone?"

"No, I am not," I said, I knew were this was going,

Heather looked around at the others, "Oh, Why is a gorgeous young thing like you single?"

"Bad Ex," I said pursing me lips,

"Hmm," Heather raised a eyebrow at me,

"Look, I don't want I want to talk about it!" I yelled, storming out of the break room, It's like the fricking WI in there,

Later Heather came and apologised, she had researched about me and found about the Frankie thing, We have been on better grounds, But I asked her to keep quiet about it, I don't want everyone knowing,

I finished work and headed back to my apartment to get ready, I had approx 1 hour which as plenty of time-so I thought, after a shower which like usual was longer than had originally intended, Save the planet, save the pandas, save the polar bears. And by the time I found my mascara which had walked off somewhere, done my hair, found my other shoe, fed the cat and done those other things necessary to getting ready and raced out of the apartment, despite the rush-I didn't look half bad if I don't say so myself, I'm wearing a emerald green dress, it's quite simple but very elegant, completed with heels, make up and hair I look half decent. I arrived outside where I was meeting Alan, He looked very smart in a tux,

"You look smart," I said looking him up and down and grinning,

"You don't look half bad," Alan said smiling and taking my hand we walked into the warehouse converted functions room,

Upon entering we found our table, There were four people already sitting there, a man who I recognized immediately-Denny Crane, Another older woman about sixty sitting next to Denny, she was a blonde-From what Alan had told me I gathered this was Shirley Schmitt next to him were another couple who I believed were Denise Bauer and Brad Chase, Upon seeing Alan and I they stood up and I was introduced, Alan and I took our seats, They carried on talking about cases they were working on I was lost in translation, underneath the table he squeezed my hand,

"So Stella, You're a CSI?" Shirley asked smiling at me,

"Yep," I replied nodding,

"Stella, tell them about some of your cases," Alan said,

"Oh no I couldn't, they'd be bored stupid,"

"If your at telling stories as you are good looking then we wouldn't be bored," Denny said smiling,

I bit my lip and began to tell them about work-The Henry Darius case was the only one they had really heard of that I'd work on, I really getting into it when my phone rang in my bag,

"Bonasera,"

"Stella, It's Phillip, look I know it's your night off but we need you some wherenow! Urgent," After telling me the address he hung up, And with that he hung up, He sounded really serious, Kissing Alan on the cheek, I sprung up and grabbing my handbag and hurried out as fast as my heels would allow me,

In no time at all I got my kit and was down at the crime scene,

"You look smart," Phillip said looking me up and down, he was a man in his early fifties, Long time cop, everyone knew he was gay as Elton John but we all loved him anyway, no homo-bashers here,

"Yeah, well It _was _my night off, jeez I do a life outside work!" I said, mock bitchy,

"No need for cattiness," He said grinning,

"Ok, Soldier fill me in," I said, "And tell me why you dragged me away from my evening out,"

"Well, have you heard about that serial killer in New York?" He asked, I had so I nodded, "Well we think he's over here, the murders exactly the same as the others,"

I followed him inside, There on the dining room table lay a woman, she was wearing a men's white Ralph Lauren shirt and she had her hands tied behind her back with a cable, I began to process the scene when Heather turned up,

"Sorry just been on the phone with NYPD, their sending someone over," She said,

"Who?" I asked hoping it would be someone from my old team,

"Mac Taylor?" Heather replied, "He'll be here tomorrow at noon, he said he knows you so I'm going to make sure you pick him up,

I missed most of the last part, All that was in my brain was Oh my god Mac is coming…

**A/N-Please review-They make my day ******


	7. Fat men, daniel craig, mumbling, kisses

**A/N****-Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Made my day-Which is kind of sad! My thumb is infected at the moment so it hurts, not to mention I'm sick (actually I had more painkillers than it recommends oops)……I have wallowinselfpityitus Please review-I doing an very short alternative ending chapter.**

**Mac POV-**

Boston, Stella, Serial Killers-Could my life possibly get any better?

After we found out that there had been another murder from this serial killer-We were sure it was him, The media had published nothing about his style of murder and we pretty certain nothing had been leaked.

Now he was in Boston I was interested and I decided immediately that I would be the one to go to Boston Of course it had nothing to do with Stella being there and her being on the case. I was to catch the earliest plane the next day I could and was arriving at about midday which still meant I'm stuck here for another 12 hours, but luckily we managed to get me a flight out of here at 10pm and now it was 7 at night. I was piling in clothes in my suitcase and hurrying out the door as to get to the airport in time. Upon arrival I hurried in and waited around anxiously drinking coffee-Every second wasted was another second a serial killer had on the loose.

Finally I could board the plane, I was in a window seat next to a very fat man who took up half my seat as well, Crammed in my corner I sat staring out of window thinking about the serial killer.

I was so was so absorbed in my thoughts that I got a fright when the voice on the overhead announced we had begun the descend. I walked through the airport briskly grabbing my suitcase and came through arrivals, I looked around for someone to pick me up, Then I heard a voice I recognized as well as my own,

"Long time no see," I turned around to see Stella standing there, She was wearing black slacks and a purple shirt. She looked like she had been crying, but she smiled when she saw me and we walked out of the airport to her SUV, Stella was driving,

"How was your flight?" She asked,

"Fine," I replied-I didn't want to press the conversation, I didn't know if Stella had forgiven me yet,

"I enjoyed your sorry card," She said smiling at me when we were a traffic light, I had written her a sorry card that was very long and sad,

"Oh, Where are we going?" I said looking out of window as we drove right past the lab and turned down a side street,

"My apartment, We can't do anything until tomorrow, You are staying at my place, Don't object. I live near the lab." Stella said, I swear she can read my mind. We drove into a car park and headed upstairs to her door. She opened it and I entered to see a view of Boston, But I couldn't look for long-She ushered me along to the guest room where the bed was neatly made up,

"Well goodnight," Stella said quietly-There was something up with her, once again I didn't press and I put on pyjamas and went to bed. Even though it was late I wasn't tired so I lay on the bed, hand's behind my head and stared at ceiling listening to the noises of the cars. I was beginning to drift off when I heard the television running and the odd sob, puzzled I came out to find Stella sitting on her couch under her duvet box of tissues, she was watching the new Casino Royale movie-It was a well known fact that Stella completely adored Daniel Craig.

I walked down and sat on the other end of the sofa just avoiding her feet but as I sat down she promptly curled up into a smaller ball,

"You should get some sleep, it'll be a full on day tomorrow," Stella said,

"Not until I find out what the matter is with you," I said firmly looking at her,

"No, I'm fine," Stella said doing a smile that was obviously fake as Pamela Anderson's boob's,

I let out a cough that sounded like lies, Stella smiled (genuine) and rolled her eyes, "Now can you tell me?" I asked she nodded,

"Would you consider me a workaholic?" She asked, The truth is yes but I couldn't say that she looked really upset,

"No," I said,

"In other words yes," Stella replied, "God Mac I know you,"

"Carry on," I said trying to break the awkwardness,

"Well to tell the truth I think I'm addicted to work, It's always work, work, work. Well you know Alan, We were out for dinner last night and well I got called in and this isn't the first time. Alan's job is somewhat different to mine and well we broke up," Stella said, "I really liked him, I guess I'm born to be single," she attempted a smile and turned around and sat up so she her head was on my shoulder, If it wasn't Stella I might get the wrong impression, I looked down at her curly hair on shoulder. I wanted to kiss her but sensibility got the better of me,

"Come on, bed," I said and when didn't respond I picked her up and plonked her on the bed, she smiled and closed the door, I went back to the lounge and turned of the television and went back to the guest room and read my book. I was about to sleep when I heard mumbling from next door, puzzled I got up and knocked on the door, hearing no response but the mumbling I opened the door, Stella was asleep, I moved closer,

"I love you," She mumbled, "More than George Clooney," she carried on, ""Yes, even more than Daniel Craig, Brad Pitt and Matt Damon in one!" I chuckled, What was Stella dreaming, But nothing prepared me for this,

"Alan? He's history. One question, why did you date that cow-the English one?" My eyes widened and I moved to walk out the door when Stella started to writhe on the bed,

"Went won't you leave me alone Frankie? I hate you, I've moved along, I'M NOT NO GOOD!" She was really upset, I had to do something,

"Stell, Stella, Stella!" I shook her awake, she was drenched in cold sweat,

"What the f…." She yelled, upon seeing me she raised an eyebrow, "What were doing?"

"I heard you mumbling, I wasn't sure if you were okay," I said tentatively, "You got pretty worked up and I thought I should wake you up,"

"How much did you hear?" Stella asked biting her lip,

"Um," There was no point lying, that woman could read my mind, "From the George Clooney thing." As I said it Stella's eyes widened and she rolled over on her side away from me in a child like way,

"Crap." She said quietly,

"You were dreaming, don't worry, I doesn't mean anything," I said in vain trying to comfort her,

"Mac, It's not okay, alright, You know how I really feel about you," Stella cried tears streaming down her face, "I've loved you since the moment I set eyes on you, all those years ago, I'll never stop until the day I die,"

I stared at Stella who hugged me, I kissed her forehead,

"God that sounded so cliché," She said from my chest,

"Cliché is good, I guess I should say I love you too" I replied, Stella looked up

"You say it like it's a chore,"

"It's not and never will be," and I kissed her lips, very softly, it was nearly perfect, We broke apart and smiled at one another, Stella lay back and was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow, she was smiling still-Looking like a angel, I kissed her cheek and fell asleep too, next to the woman of my dreams.

**A/N-I'm not happy with this review and tell dear Marty what you think-Next chapter is an ****alternative ending**** so remember that, I'm just writing that to beat the end of friends Harry Potter fanfic, also it's kind of funny (but if you don't like black humour then it's not really for you-We kiwis are into black humour-Fall down the stairs we say shame!) Anyway review please-Remember more reviews more updates **


	8. Mooovies!

**A/N-No reviews last chapter-******** Take pity on me! Thumb is getting better (is/was infected) sorry about the long time this took school has been an ass recently and I wrote this in the free time I had so is somewhat short and fluffy…**

**Stella POV-**

I woke up next to Mac, his arm was draped around my midsection, I looked at the clock, it was 5.30, We had to be up in half an hour yet I was wide awake despite my somewhat lack of sleep, Propping myself up on my elbow I watched the man next to me sleep (in a non-stalker way I hope,) After a few minutes though I got pins and needles and prised myself out of bed and had breakfast, nothing interesting merely fruit toast and earl grey tea (I'm breaking myself off coffee, too addicted) before going and having a shower, After taking a considerable long time in the bathroom (Again!?) I came out, Mac was sitting reading the paper-Fully clothed, showered and fed, Upon seeing me he said,

"I need to shave my beard now," I merely rolled my eyes,

"Come on, let's go to work," Hand in hand we walked to my car and jumped in, It wasn't far to the lab, only a 10 minute drive. Upon arrival at the lab we were bombarded with work, And by the end of the day we had a suspect in custody,

At the end of our shift we went back, Mac was driving back to my apartment as I was bushed, I fell asleep quite quickly so didn't notice that Mac was going past the block of apartment's and onwards,

"Stell wake up," I felt someone patting my face, We were in a car park I didn't recognise, hopping out of the car we walked into the movie cinema, Mac went and paid for our tickets and came back with two tickets, two drinks and a massive tub of popcorn, he handed me ticket,

"Two tickets for Breakfast at Tiffany's," Mac said handing me a ticket,

"Hang on, what decade are we in?" I asked confused.

Mac rolled his eyes, "For this week only, this cinema is playing a collection of Audrey Hepburn films, Breakfast at Tiffany's is your favourite film is it not?" Mac said,

I felt a sudden rush of affection for this man, he knew my favourite film and had got tickets for it, "How did you know?"

"Well I have known you for ages," Mac said raising an eyebrow,

"No, that the movie was on?" I asked,

"I overheard a couple of your colleagues talking about it, they saw Roman Holiday," Mac replied, I helped myself to some popcorn and we stood around for a couple of minutes watching other people come in, Mac and I walked took our seats in theatre that was reserved for the classic movie, We were dead in the middle and took our seats, For the rest of the movie we sat in silence-the only thing that was moving was our hand's into the popcorn tub and my lips as I recited the film, It had been one of my dreams since I was ten years old and first saw Breakfast at Tiffany's, it was pure love and I had gone round all the op-shops near me to try and find the video-I was successful! It was my treasured possession but sadly had been warped when I left it in the car in summer, I actually cried when I saw it-a rare thing.

I gazed absent mindidly at the famous scene where Audrey Hepburn and George Peppard are kissing in the rain, the movie was almost finished, I moved my hand into the popcorn tub and was shocked to find it empty, that was gross as it wasn't exactly small. The light's came back on and Mac and I got up, I held his hand as we walked out to the car park, we came to the car,

"Thank you," I said quietly and kissed him softly on the lips, I looked up at Mac and he smiled back, Wow smiling. Grinning like moron's we hopped in the car and headed back to my apartment, I was pushed againest the door and Mac was attacking my lips, Hell I wasn't complaining, I had wanted this for so long so bad and we soon collapsed on the bed not long afterwards

**A/N-I hate this chapter HATE! My muse has deserted me, I have another story coming up soon so I'll finish this soon. My next story is the very reason why my mother is very worried about me-She thinks I'm depressed and suicidal…Maybe I am I have no idea. So anyway I'll be seeing the school counselor who assault's you with cookies every time you go to see her.**

**Click the review button…I helps me cope in life **


	9. Chapter 9

**  
**

**A/N I'll keep it short-Not to bore you. Well I find this funny (sadistic hag I am)**

The next morning Stella woke up next to Mac, She Prising herself from herself from his arms she got up and had a shower-Which was a decent length this time, under 10 minutes, when she came out there was Mac, Together they got dressed and headed out the door, Before going to work they went into a new café and ordered breakfast, little did they know that the food was contaminated and a few hours they collapsed writhing on the floor and they died very painfully.

The end.

**A/N****-It was going to be a car crash but sadly my mum's friend was in a car crash on Sunday-She's lucky to be alive and to only have a broken collarbone, anyway I thougt very short and not hard to think of this. The real chapter 8 will be up shortly ******** Review if you really want…I wrote this in 10 minutes my friends chapter went along these lines **


End file.
